Vendetta Pro Live at the Salinas Valley Fair 2013
Vendetta Pro Wrestling produced it's first professional wrestling event of the two-night Melee 2013 Tour, which took place on May 18, 2013 as part of the 2013 Salinas Valley Fair in King City, California. This was the second Vendetta Pro event presented as part of the Salinas Valley Fair, with the first taking place just one-day shy of one-year prior on May 19. 2012. The next event on the Melee 2013 tour would take place one night after in Chowchilla, California. The event was recorded for eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. Event Notes This live event featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out during previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. Unlike years prior, this year's "Melee" was presented as a short tour rather than a single event. Melee had previously been an event produced annually by Vendetta Pro since 2010. This event would see the first appearance of "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters in Vendetta Pro as the Heavyweight Champion. With consent from Vendetta Pro, Masters had previously defended the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship on events outside of Vendetta Pro—including events held outside the United States—in order to not have the title stripped from him due to not defending it. In addition to Masters, Matt Hardy and Reby Sky would also make their Vendetta Pro returns at this event. This event would feature what would become a controversial four-way Tag-Team Elimination match for the Unified Tag-Team Championships. All Pro Wrestling had not sanctioned a four-team match. As a result, the match would retroactively be ruled non-title as both APW and Vendetta Pro must sanction Unifed Tag title matches for the titles to be on the line. Vendetta Pro Wrestling Kayfabe College graduate "The Ace" Buddy Royal made his major event debut at this event. This leg of the Melee 2013 Tour drew approximately 2,500 according to Fair organizers. It would set new attendance records: *New Vendetta Pro Wrestling attendance record *New Salinas Valley Fair attendance record for an outdoor event. Results *Vintage Dragon (w/ Terra Calaway) defeated "The Metal Head Maniac" Sledge (w/ Titus Machiavelli) *"The Rebel Rouser" Clay Tawzer defeated "The Ace" Buddy Royal *"Apostle" Judah Matthew (w/ Titus Machiavelli) defeated J.D. Horror *The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) defeated The Wyld Stallyns (Julian Cash & Kevin Divine), SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) and Pink Mink, Inc. (Matt Carlos & Rik Luxury w/ Markus Mac) in a Four-Way Elimination Tag-Team Match for the Unified Tag-Team Championships :*This match, due to lack of sanctioning from All Pro Wrestling, was retroactively made into a Non-Title match, thus, while the Commandos win the match, the titles were returned to Pink Mink, Inc. and their title reign continued "uninterrupted". *"Nightmare" Nathan Graves defeated Richie Slade *"The Masterpiece" Chris Masters © defeated Mike Menace to retain the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship *Reby Sky defeated Tab Jackson *Matt Hardy defeated Shannon Ballard Other on-screen talent See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *All Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2013 events